Esperando tu regreso
by JulyRocks
Summary: Sakura debe pagar las deudas de su padre, asi que la comprometen con un chico completamente desconocido,todo va bien, hasta que un viaje, una intrusa, y un accidente cambian su vida.SASUSAKU
1. Una deuda un pago

Hola, cómo estan??, espero que super bien, bueno aqui les traigo un nuevo fic, el otro de "Konoha" lo pare por tiempo indefinido por que acabo de entrar a la Universidad y pues hasta que me aclimate veré que onda con el fic, espero que este les guste, lo escribi en las vacaciones cuando tampoco tenia internet si super triste, pero como me cambie de casa pues tuve que esperar casi ! mes para que me lo pusieran que cosas noo?? XD, bueno los primeros capitulos los escribi yo y espero que en los otros mi amiguis GAASAITALEX234 me ayude, bueno los dejo con el fic, que espero le sguste y dejen comentarios siii?? n.n

Naruto ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto, solo los tomo prestados sin fin lucrativo soo entretenimiento

* * *

1.-Una deuda...un pago

En el jardín de una de las mejores casas o mejor dicho mansiones de Tokio se encontraban dos figuras , una pertenecia a una señora, alta, de cabello corto y de unos 35 años aproximadamente, y la otra pertenecia a una pequeña de unos 7 años , cabello rosa y grandes ojos color verde...

Señora: Sakura!!! por Dios comportate ya estas grandesita para estar jugando!!-le recrimino a la niña, en un tono muy molesto--

Sakura: Pero mami mira que flores tan mas bonitas, pormete que compraras unas camino a casa...por cierto por que estamos en esta casa?--pregunto la niña con curiosidad--

M.S:Tengo unos asuntos que tratar con la dueña de la casa...Sakura, tengo que decirte algo muy importante, cuando tu padre murio solo nos dejo este buen apellido y muchas deudas por pagar, a si que tu...bueno, el caso es que de ahora en adelante viviras en esta casa, se que te trataran bien--trataba de sonar dulce, pero, su amargura y simplicidad eran muy notorios-

Sakura: No mami yo no quiero estar en esta casa- replico Sakura haciendo pucheros--

M.s: No me resongues ya tome la desicion a si que tu solo obedece, entendido?, yo vendre cuando pueda, ahora escucha, cuando venga la señora de la casa, te iras con la mujer que la sigue deacuerdo?--

Sakura: --Ella no queria obedecerla, pero sabia que debia hacerlo, su madre era una mujer joven pero amargada, siempre guardaba las apariencias y la mayor parte del tiempo era sumamente estricta con ella--Si...-contesto debilmente la pequeña-

M.S: Asi me gusta, que seas obediente..mira ahi vienen, has lo que dije ven con la mujer que sigue a la primera-le dijo a la pequeña secamente, Sakura solo pudo asentir trsiteme--

Señora: Vaya ya trajo a la pequeña, se ve que le urge arreglar sus problemas-dijo sarcasticamente la mujer, que aprentaba ser muy joven 28 o 30 años a lo mucho, su cabello le llegaba debajo de los hombros y era negro al igual que sus ojos-

M.S: Sakura haz lo que te dije!-le ordeno a Sakura friamente, la niña bajo la mirada y sin decir nada se fue con la otra mujer, que ya la esperaba y se fueron alejando-

Señora: Bueno señora Haruno espero que le haya quedado todo claro, no podra volver a ver a su hija entendido?

M.S: Si entiendo perfectamente, tratela bien-indiferentementela miró--

Señora: Le dire la verdad a Sakura del por que esta aqui cuando tenga edad..bueno fue un placer hacer tratos con usted...ah por cierto asegurese de revisar sus cuentas bancarias por la mañana, le aseguro que se veran mejor--le dijo burlonamente mientras se alejaba--

M.S:Vaya fue mas simple de lo que pensaba..las deudas de mi "dulce" y estupido maridito ya estan cubiertas...y lo que le pase a Sakura ahora no es mi responsabilidad--dijo la madre de la niña, alegremente como si poco le importara el bienestar y los sentimientos de su hija--

Mientras tanto en una de las habitacion de la msion se encontraba la niña, recargada en la puerta, solo bservaba la habitacion , sin duda alguna era muy bonita y mas grande que la suya, tenia una gran ventana adornada por cortinas blancas y bordadas con delicado hilo dorado, la cama era enorme para ella, tenia varios cojines que se veian muy comodos y una colcha como de princesa,miro a su derecha y observo una mesita de noche de marmol con una gran silla, miro por ultimo sobre su cabeza encontrandose con un enorme candelabro, todo esto le parecia imporsiante, solo que muy aburrido segun ella, no veia por ningun lado juguetes o algo que pareciera infantil, se entristecio, pero de pronto recordo que no traia equipaje, asi que corrio al armario y al abrirlo solo encontro vestidos negros y de tonos oscuros,que contrastaban con el rosa y amplio vestido que llevaba en esos momentos, desilucionada se sento en la cama, no podia andar curiosenado en casas ajenas ni tocando nada, ya que era lo que su madre le habia enseñado , asi que sin poder hacer nada mas, se fue quedando dormida.Horas mas tarde Sakura sintio como alguien la llamaba, dudo en despertar, realemnete la cama era muy comoda y estaba soñando algo muy lindo, pero unos pequeños golpesitos en su mejilla hicieron que se despertara...

Sakura: Mmmm que...que pasa?---dijo la niña, frotandose los ojos con la mano y aun encamorrada--

¿?: Que estas haciendo aqui?--le pregunto un pequeño que parecia ser de su misma edad--

Sakura: Yo...no lo se-dijo ya mas despierta--una mujer del servicio me trajo a esta habitacion

¿?: Pues no me importa si te trajo aqui el presidente o Dios, este es mi "lugar especial", asi que vete!!!--le dijo el niño, enojado--

Sakura: Oh lo siento enserio--le dijo acomodandose para saltar de la cama, pero una mano la detuvo--

¿?: A todo esto..tu quien eres ?

Sakura: Mi nombre es Haruno Sakura, mucho gusto...y tu como te llamas?--le pregunto sonriente-

¿?: No te importa..ahora largo de aqui!!!-le grito el niño, Sakura solo pudo salir corriendo al ver al niño gritar-

Sakura, salio corriendo de la habitacion bajo las escaleras lo mas rapido que pudo, hasta tropesarse con alguien, que parecia ser la dueña de esa casa...

Sakura: Lo siento, no mire por donde iba y...

Señora: Si ya me di cuenta de eso,a donde crees que vas?, es muy dificil que te quedes en tu habitacion hasta que te suban la cena?

Sakura: No...lo que sucede es que un niño, me corrio de la habitacion y...

Señora: Niño?...ashhh tenia que ser el, a ver vamos --le dijo a la niña, ya un poco harta de la situacion--

Las dos subieron las esclaeras, hasta llegar a la habitacion...

Señora: A ver por que la corriste?--pregunto la señora al momento de haber entrado--

Niño: No quiero que este en esta habitacion, eso es todo-le dijo el pequeño sin voltear a verla,cosa que molesto a la señora-

Señora:--poneidnose frente al niño--Mira, ese no es mi problema,ademas hay muchas habiataciones que puedes coger, asi que dejala aqui quieres,y ahora pidele una disculpa --le ordeno friamente--

Niño: Pero mamá no quiero--

Señora: No me interesa hazlo ya!!

Niño: Ya diculpame ---le dijo de mala gana el pequeño mientras pasaba a un lado de ella y salia de la habitacion--

Señora:Y tu , te quedaras sin cenar, por hacer este alboroto, mas vale que mañana te portes bien--le dijo mientras salia y cerraba la puerta--

Sakura: Esta casa y esta familia me esta dando miedo, no quiero estar aqui...

A la mañana siguiente, Sakura se vistio con un vestido negro uno de los que le parecio bonito, bajo rapidamente las escaleras encontrandose en el comedor con la señora de la casa y con su hijo, del cual desconocia su nombre

Señora: Vaya hasta que te dignas en bajar, el desayuno es a las 8, estas retrasada por 5 minutos, en esta casa hay reglas espero que las aprendas pronto--le dijo a Sakura mientras se levantaba de su silla-

Sakura: Si lo siento--le dijo con la mirada abajo, esta Señora era peor que su madre--

Señora: Bueno, tengo que irme, llegare mas tarde, mas vale que los dos se comporten--les dijo a loo dos pequeños, mientras salia del comedor--

Sakura: Yo..queria disculparme por lo que sucedio anoche, todo fue mi culpa, espero que nos llevemos bien--le dijo al niño, mientras miraba su palto de fruta--

Niño: Como digas...

Sakura: --volteo a verlo rapidamente, ella esperaba palabras duras, asi que le sonrio--Y...como te llamas?

Niño: Uchiha...Uchiha Sasuke

Sakura: Me gusta tu nombre--le dijo sonriendo haciendo que el pequeño volteara su cara aotro lado un poc molesto--

Sasuke: Sakura...por que estas aqui?

Sakura: No lo se, vine con mi mamá ayer por la tarde y dijo que tenia que vivir aqui y...no se la razon--le dijo tristemente mientras bajaba la mirada--

Sasuke:Bueno, pues ya estas aqui ya no puedes hacer nada, asi que no te quejes--le dijo el niño friamente,algo molesto, pero se podia notar que queira confortar a la pequeña--

Sakura: Tienes razon...Sasuke-kun...puedo llamarte asi ?--pregunto ansiosa Sakura--

Sasuke: Hmp--hizo ese sonido con indiferencia--

Sakura: Lo tomare como un si...oye...podrias enseñarme los jardines?

Sasuke: Esta bien pero no esperes que sea amable contigo.

Sakura: Hablas como adulto para tener 7 años--le dijo sakura con una pequeña sonrisa-

Sasuke: Y tu eres muy tonta para tener la misma edad...ahora vas a venir o no?--le contesto desde la salida

Sakura: Vamos!--le brindo una gran sonrisa y corrio hacia el--

Continuara...


	2. Una amistad duradera

* * *

2.- Una amistad duradera

* * *

Los meses pasaban y la fiesta que ofrecía la familia Uchiha para la Navidad se acercaba, realmente no les gustaba celebrar ese tipo de fiestas, pero era un requisito indispensable para con sus empleados, clientes y en general para todos los que conformaban la clase alta de Tokio.uno de esos días Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en la habitación de la primera, debido a que los jardines estaban completamente llenos de nieve... 

Sakura: Sasuke-kun...?

Sasuke:Que quieres?--pregunto ariamente--

Sakura: Bueno cuando nos vimos por primera vez, tu me corriste de esta habitación, diciéndome que era tu lugar especial...por que lo es?--pregunto con un tono de miedo?--

Sasuke: No te incumbe--dijo tajantemente--

Sakura: Claro que me incumbe, ahora es mi habitación...así que debería saberlo no crees??--pregunto ya con más confianza--

Sasuke: Te lo diré cuando seamos grandes y dejes de ser tan molesta--le dijo el pequeño mirandola con flojera--

Sakura: Molesta??--alzo una ceja--

Sasuke: Si...y ya no estés hablando de mas quieres??--le dijo ya fastidiado, mientras se recostaba en la cama--

Sakura: Bueno, ya no te enojes...que te parece si jugamos a la "casita"--sugirió mientras saltaba en la cama--

Sasuke: Sakura!! no saltes me molesta--sentencio el moreno, mientras se incorporaba un poco-- la casita??--pregunto con aire entre curiosidad y miedo--

Sakura: Si ya sabes, yo soy la mamá y tu el papá..pero como no tengo muñecas fingiremos que este osito de porcelana lo es siii??--sonrió abiertamente la ojiverde--

Sasuke: Ni lo pienses, yo soy un niño no puedo jugar ese tipo de cosas, te imaginas si alguien me ve que va a pensar--la miro y se cruzó de brazos--

Sakura: Pues ahora no te esta viendo nadie--lo busco con la mirada la niñita--

Sasuke: No...olvídalo , claro que no jugaré eso, es más tengo que irme papá me prometió que me llevaría a su empresa--sonrió haciéndose el importante--

Sakura: Te llevar con él?...puedo ir ?--brinco animadamente mientras lo jalaba del brazo--

Sasuke: No como crees, así como yo no puedo jugar contigo a eso de la "casita", tu no puedes ir a la empresa de mi papá ya que es cosa de hombres--mientras se la quitaba --

Sakura: Mmmm...bueno pero promete que llegarás temprano para que juguemos a lo que tu quieras ...si?'-casi casi se lo pido de rodillas

Sasuke: Si, si pero ya déjame ir--le dijo Sasuke ya un poco molesto

En la empresa Uchiha...

Sasuke: Padre...puedo pedirte un favor

P.Sasu: Ya sabes que no puedes jugar por los pasillos

Sasuke: No, no es eso, verás me preguntaba si podrías darme un poco de dinero

P.Sasuke: Dinero?, para que quieres dinero solo tienes 7 años, no te falta nada, para que lo quieres?

Sasuke: Pues, mi profesor de piano me pidió que comprara unos cuadernos

P.Sasu: Pues pídele a la sirvienta que los compre por tí

Sasuke: Pues si, pero necesito el dinero, esta vez la quiero acompañar...--desvió la mirada ya que estaba mintiendo--

P.Sasu: Esta bien, ten con esto seguro que te alcanza--le extendió la mano, dándole un billete-

sasuke: Gracias "Creo que con esto no me alcanzará, por suerte traigo mis ahorros " ..ahora bueno, creo que ya tengo que irme, seguro te quedaras aquí un rato no?

P.sasu: si, vete con el chofer, y no le digas a tu madre que te di dinero, sabes que no le gusta

Sasuke: Si, adiós...--le hizo una seña de despedida con la mano y salió rápidamente--

Sasuke, salio corriendo , de la oficina de su padre

Sasuke: --al chofer--Llevame al centro comercial!--dijo alegremente--

Por fin el día de la fiesta llegaba, Sakura como siempre se había puesto uno de sus vestidos oscuros, no tenia mas, unos zapatos de charol negro, y unas mallas blancas, estaba por bajar a la fiesta cuando Sasuke entro a su habitación

Sakura: Sasuke-kun, aun no te arreglas tu madre te va a regañar, anda córrele ve a alistarte--le decia mientras se acercaba a el--

Sasuke: Si, ahora voy, pero antes tengo que mostrarte una cosa, ven siéntate --mirando la silla que estaba a su lado--

Sakura: Sasuke-kun que te pasa?--le dijo mientras terminaba de sentarse--

Sasuke: Bueno, veras yo...te eh comprado algo---mostrándole una cajita--ten ábrela

Sakura: Sasuke-kun!!, gracias---le grito emocionada mientras lo abrazaba---a ver veamos que me compraste---al abrir la caja se encontró con un pequeño dije que parecía ser una flor de cerezo--justo como mi nombre gracias Sasuke es el mejor regalo que me han dado...yo...tengo algo para ti, no es la gran cosa pero...bueno espérame--le dijo alejándose hacia su armario, abrió un cajón y saco una pequeña bolsa--ten es para ti

Sasuke:--abrió la bolsa, y se encontró igual un dije, pero en forma de una pequeña katana---Esta fabulosa de donde la sacaste.?

Sakura: Perteneció a mi abuelo, y como papá no tenia niños, pues me lo dio a mi

Sasuke: No puedo aceptarlo--le dijo extendiéndole el dije--

Sakura: Es que acaso no te gustó?--pregunto tristemente y al borde de las lagrimas--

Sasuke: No no es eso, es solo que, perteneció a tu abuelo, debe ser algo muy preciado para ti--tratando de calamar a su amiga--

Sakura: Y lo es...por eso quiero que tu lo tengas, sii?'-le dijo con una gran sonrisa--además tengo una gran idea, siempre traeremos nuestros dijes, como signo de nuestra amistad, nunca nos lo quitaremos ni para dormir o jugar--le dijo muy contenta-

Sasuke: Esta bien, es una promesa--le dijo, no tan animado como ella, pero en el fondo si que lo estaba, nunca había tenido amigos--

Sakura: Ahora bajemos a la fiesta, por que sino tu mamá nos va a regañar---tomándolo de la mano--

Cuando bajaron, inmediatamente una niña, de cabello rubio y ojos azules, se le lanzo a Sasuke

¿?: Sasuke-kun!!!!, me alegra verte!!!!, te extrañe mucho!!!!!--la pequeña de voz chillona lo abrazo por el cuello fuertemente--

Sasuke: Ino, quitate que me estas quitando el aire--le dijo apartándola de encima-

Ino: Sasuke-kun, ven vamos a que te de tu regalo--lo jalo del brazo rápidamente--

Sakura:--ya estaba sola--bueno creo que iré a dar una vuelta, tengo mucha hambre-

Sakura, comió unos cuantos bocadillos y fue a un salón donde había varios niños, así que pensó que sería divertido convivir con ellos, si Sasuke se había ido con la otra pequeña ella también haría nuevos amigos, pero grave error...

Sakura: Hola, cómo están quieren que juguemos!!?--preguntó entusiasmada la chibi-saku--

Niña: Por que traes un vestido negro en Navidad??, mi mamá dice que el negro solo lo usan las sirvientas, acaso eres parte de la servidumbre?

Sakura: No yo no soy parte del servicio, es que no tengo otro color de vestidos...--la pelirosa bajó la mirada tristemente--

Niño2: Ahhh entonces eres pobre..aléjate, nuestros padres nos prohíben jugar con pobretonas como tú--

Niño3: Si aparte miren, que gran frente tiene yo creo que es como 4 de las nuestras jajajaja

Los niños, comenzaron a reírse, de Sakura, además de que la seguían insultando, Sakura solo pudo llorar, ella no era de las que buscaba pleitos, siempre había sido educada para comportarse, pero tan solo era una niña de 7 años, y esos insultos eran suficientes para hacerla llorar.Mientras tanto Sasuke que venía con Ino colgada de su cuello literalmente, observo la escena, asi que inmediatamente se soltó de Ino y corrió hacia Sakura...

Sasuke: Sakura!--la llamó preocupado--

Sakura:-esta solo pudo echarse en sus brazos a llorar--

Sasuke: Déjenla empaz,--el moreno observó a los niños con desdén , mientras fruncía el ceño--

Niño3: Como es que uno de nuestros amigos mas importantes defiende a esta pobretona niña?

Sasuke: Tanto ella como yo somos mas importantes, ustedes solo son los hijos de los empleados de mi padre, así que váyanse y dejen de molestarla

Niña: Siii vamonos, los acusaremos--le dijo por ultimo , y corriendo hacia otro lado--

Sasuke: Estas bien?--pregunto preocupado

Sakura: Si...no..me ...molestaron...mucho...--pero comenzó a llorar de nuevo--

Ino:--acercándose--Oye tu la de la frentezota deja a Sasuke-kun--

Sasuke: Ino, ya no la molestes, tu también vete de aquí, ella si es mi amiga, no como tu, vete con los otros niños---

Ino:"Pero esta me la pagas, frentezota, algún día ya lo veras"--se fue corriendo hacia la sala--

Sakura: Perdón...Sasuke-kun..hice que tu amiguita se enojara--

Sasuke: No, ella no es mi amiga, tu si lo eres.--le sonrió --

Sakura: Gracias Sasuke-kun--sonrió abiertamente y lo abrazó--

Sasuke: Ya, ya Sakura no es para tanto--trataba de quitarla--

Sakura: Eres el mejor Sasuke-chan

Sasuke: Oye, no me digas a si, no soy un niño, prefiero el kun

Sakura: Si tan solo tenemos 7 añitos jajaja, como digas Sasuke-chan...digo Sasuke-kun

Sasuke: Hmp...molesta...

Sakura: Vamos a comer algo rico corre--le dijo corriendo, el también corrió para alcanzarla, sin duda alguna se convertirían en amigos—

* * *

Ok, espero que les haya gustado el capi, aun que esta cortito, es que no les quería poner todo de golpe, por que mejor se los dejo para el proximo capi ok??, gracias a todos por sus comentarios espero les siga gustando.

Mata kondo ne!!!

xoxo


	3. Verdad dolorosa La llegada de los Yamana

* * *

Naruto, y sus personajes le pertenecen a Masahi Kishimoto, la historia es mero entretenimiento sin fin de lucro

* * *

3.-Verdad dolorosa?--La llegada de los Yamanaka.--

* * *

Y así fueron pasando, los años, los dos se fueron tomando cariño, aun que Sasuke no lo admitía y solía tratarla fríamente frente a otros, ahora se podía divisar en una de las habitaciones a un par de personas de unos 12 o 13 años, sentados frente al jardín... 

-Sabes...tu has hecho mas agradable mi estancia aquí--le dijo Sakura a Sasuke que estaba al lado de ella--

- Enserio??...pues tu solo me traes problemas..-le contesto con una leve sonrisa sarcástica-

- Sasuke-kun!!!!, no bromees--mientras que le daba un golpecito en el hombro-

-Y quien dijo que bromeaba--le contesto volteando a verla--

-Jaja, eres muy gracioso deberías pedir trabajo en el circo--le dijo sacándole la lengua--

Pero los dos fueron interrumpidos, por el ama de llaves

- Siento molestarlos, pero los señores quieren verlos los esperan en la biblioteca, compermiso...--los miro antes de retirarse--

- Ahora que querrán??-dijo un Sasuke gfastidiado, cada vez que los llamaban era para darles una noticia no muy agradable--

- Vamos no vaya a ser que se enojen...--la pelirrosa lo cogió de la mano y salieron--

Los dos salieron de la habitación, rumbo a la biblioteca, en donde ya los esperaban los padres de Sasuke

-Buenas tardes, nos dijeron que querían hablar con nosotros...--Sakura los miro con respeto--

- Así es, tenemos que decirles algo muy importante...--como siempre la señora Uchiha mostraba su tono de superioridad--

-Si te das prisa será mejor no crees?--le dijo de mala gana y cruzándose de brazos--

-Sasuke !!, no le hables así a tu madre!!,ahora siéntate y escuha!!--le dijo levantando la voz y ya molesto-

- Hpm...--se dejó caer pesadamente en la silla--

- Bueno, pues Sakura...sabes porque vives aquí?-

-No, mi madre nunca me dijo la razón, solo mencionó algo de unas deudas de mi padre, pero...--permanecía detrás de Sasuke,( Ella no se había sentado)--

-Pues verás,--continuó el padre del pelinegro- como dijo tu madre, tu padre se endeudo en todos lados, y como sabrás yo soy dueño de varias empresas y negocios, así que la mayor parte de sus deudas las tuvo conmigo, al pasar los años los intereses crecieron y tu madre no pudo pagarlas...pero hicimos un trato con ella...

- Trato??, que clase de trato?-alzó una ceja incredulamente y miraba al padre del Uchiha-

- Nosotros necesitamos herederos, alguien que se encargue de las empresas cuando yo o mi esposa no podamos hacerlo, y con Sasuke no es suficiente, así que le propusimos a tu madre, que a cambio de que te casaras con nuestro hijo todas las deudas con todo e intereses se pagarían inmediatamente, y pues esa es la razón del por que vives aquí desde hace tiempo, tu te casaras con Sasuke en algunos años mas, eres una gran chica, de buen apellido y educada por eso te elegimos

Sakura, no podía creer lo que escuchaba, era incapaz de articular palabra alguna, estaba a punto de llorar, no sabia que hacer o decir, Sasuke estaba en las mismas pero lo disimulaba bien

-Miro a Sakura-Pues yo no me voy a casar con ella, fue su decisión no la mía así que no lo hare!!--grito furioso--

Pues tu decisión no importa mucho que digamos así que lo cumplirás entendido!!?, y tu niña di algo o que estas muda?--pregunto como siempre con firmeza, al mujer--

- Yo..la verdad es que...--pero de pronto sus ojos se inundaron de lagrimas y salio corriendo de la biblioteca--

- Ven lo que provocan !--le dijo fuertemente a sus padres y salio para con Sakura-

- Crios!--quería salir pero su marido la detuvo--

- Déjalos!!--la detuvo--es normal, almenos yo no esperaba que saltaran de felicidad--

Mientras tanto en su habitación, Sakura estaba acostada en la cama llorando , no sabía que pensar, que hacer o que decir simplemente lloraba, pero de pronto sintió como alguien se sentaba en su cama, se reincorporo un poco y vio a Sasuke mirándola...

-Sasuke-kun...-dijo con un hilo de voz y con lagrimas en los ojos--

-Esto..Sakura yo no sabia nada de esto de verdad, yo no me casaría contigo por nada del mundo--error, Sakura se hecho a llorar mas, y el se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho--digo...tu eres solo mi amiga de mucho tiempo y por eso yo no...

- Sasuke-kun...yo...me... siento... una... basura--le decía como podía ya que estaba llorando-- qué acaso no te das cuenta?..mi mamá prácticamente me vendió para salir de la pobreza como ella le llamaba..quiero morirme

-NO DIGAS TONTERIAS!!..nunca escúchame bien nunca vuelvas a decir ese tipo de cosas, además ve el lado positivo si tu madre no te hubiera vendido como dices, nunca nos hubiéramos conocido--trato de consolarla dándole una pequeña sonrisa--

--abrazándolo--Gracias Sasuke-kun

-Sakura yo...-murmuro el chico-

-Y ahora que va a pasar...con nosotros?--mientras se limpiaba las lagrimas--

-Yo no lo se...pues seguiremos como siempre, solo tenemos 13 años, no creo que mis padres quieran que nos casemos a esta edad o si?--trato de animarla--

-Y tu Sasuke-kun ...tu...te ..casarías conmigo?--pregunto tímidamente Sakura mirando a Sasuke--

-No..digo..no es porque tu ...bueno ya sabes ...es solo que...--el pelinegro no sabía ni que decir, era verdad estaba muy nervioso y ni el sabía la razón--

- Si lo sé, solo bromeaba--trato de reír , pero dentro de ella se sintió un poco mal, recordaba cuando niños, y pues ella le había tomado un cariño no de amigos, era raro le gustaba, pero no de la manera tradicional, era diferente, le tenia respeto, cariño, se sentía bien con el, aun que muchas veces el no entablaba una conversación larga con ella ya que la mayor parte del tiempo era ella quien hablaba, bueno el chiste era que le quería y punto, aun que sabia disimularlo muy bien--

- Que esto no cambie nada deacuerdo?--le sonrió--

-Si deacuerdo..pero tus padres...tu madre no lo olvidara..--

- Dejemos que pase quieres?--le brindo una pequeña sonrisa-

-Aja...--Sakura dijo esto con tristeza, bien era cierto que no le agradaba la idea de casarse con Sasuke, pero ella lo quería, prácticamente era al único niño que conocía desde pequeña, nunca habia tenido contacto con otros pequeños, tomaba clases particulares en la mansión así que...-

-Bueno que te parece si vamos a dar un paseo por el jardín

-Sip--sakura lo tomo de la mano, después de dedicarle una sonrisa y los dos salieron-

Mientras tanto los padres de Sasuke aun se encontraban en la biblioteca...

-Y ahora que haremos, creo que decirles en este momento fue un error, ninguno quiere comprometerse

-Desde hace años, habíamos acordado la edad justa para decirles, y pues tu bien sabes que estoy enfermo así que quieran o no tendrán que casarse--

-No digas esas cosas veras que pronto te repondrás--puso su mano en el hombro de su marido, con la mira preocupada--

- Eso es mentira y lo sabes ..pero bueno, hablando de otra cosa, en unas semanas viene uno de mis mejores clientes a la ciudad, le ofrecí quedarse aquí por una semana, creo que vendrá con su hija y su sobrino, así que espero que todo este preparado para recibirles..

- Como digas...- le sonrió a su marido, era una señora gruñona y malumorada pero amaba a su marido--

Pasó una semana desde que les habían dicho el motivo del que Sakura viviera con ellos desde pequeña, así que los dos , Sakura y Sasuke evitaban hablar de ese asunto aun que sabían que ese "trato" no se disolvería por nada y algún día tendrían que cumplirlo

Cierta mañana de lunes, Sakura y Sasuke se encontraban en el jardín leyendo y repasando sus libros, cuando escucharon un poco de alboroto en la entrada y decidieron ir a ver que pasaba, encontrándose con la presencia de sus padres y de un señor como de 40 años, y unos chicos de unos 13 años...

- Bienvenido Sr. Yamanaka, espero que su estancia aquí sea placentera--el señor Uchiha estrechó su mano con el rubio de ojos azules--

-Gracias eso espero, quiero presentarles a mi sobrino Naruto y a Ino ya la conocen-presentó a un par de adolescentes-

-Buenos días--Naruto era un chico de la edad de Sakura y Sasuke, igual que Ino, tenia los ojos azules y el cabello rubio, tenia una extraña sonrisa, parecía ser un chico hiperactivo, pero tambien educado --

- Quienes son estas personas padre?--pregunto Sasuke seriamente y haciendo acto de presnecia junto a Sakura--

- Sasuke...El señor Yamanaka cliente mío, su hija Ino y su sobrino se quedaran unos días en la casa por cuestiones de trabajo, espero que les trates bien--lo miro seriamente, sabía bien como era su hijo, y era mejor hablarle seriamente--

- Señor Yamanaka, acompáñenos a tomar un té-- la mujer le hizo una invitación con su mano, y entraron a la residencia-

- "Ino...será ella??"´-la pelirrosa miró a la rubia, mientras la recordaba-

-Sasuke, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, que ya no te acuerdas de mi?--le pregunto coqueteándole y acercandose a el--

-Hmp, como olvidarte si eras tan escandalosa---realmente Sasuke, se extraño demasiado, la pequeña Ino de 7 años, escandalosa, un poco "llenita" había dejado de existir, para darle paso a una Ino, mas alta, delgada y con muy bien cuerpo

--Ayyy pero miren a quien tenemos aquí, a la frentezota, como decías que te llamabas...Sakuma?--el dijo como haciendo que no recordaba su nombre--

-Sakura.." si que es ella"--corrigió su nombre, sin duda alguna era la niña grocera de hace unos años-

-Pues espero que nos llevemos bien, es mas tengo algo para ti, ven vamos a dentro--le dijo jalándola del brazo, ella solo la siguió--

-Hmp...tu quien eres?--mirando al rubio de mala gana--

-Naruto, tu eres Sasuke verdad??, cuida bien a tu amiguita Ino no es de fiar---le dijo con las manos en la nuca, y después de mirarlo se marcho--

- Hpm...--miro con desprecio al chico, mientras se metia las manos a su bolsillo-

Mientras tanto, en la habitación de Ino...

-Mira, ten te compre una linda blusa rosa, te gusta el rosa cierto??, por que me costó mucho dinero,la compre en Paris... y me gustaría vértela puesta--Ino hablaba mucho, pero se percato de que Sakura no le ponía atención--Vaya tan malos gustos tengo??, si no te gusta no la uses-

-No!!, como crees si esta muy linda, es solo que...bueno...--el dijo un poco nerviosa--

-Habla ya!--ya se estaba cansando de la frentezota como le llamaba, si seguía así su paciencia se iría al demonio--

-Pues aun recuerdo que tu también te burlaste de mi cuando niña--le dijo frunciendo el ceño mientras la miraba--

-Ayy mujer, no seas tan dramática, solo teníamos 7 años ahora ya estamos grandes, y creo que nos llevaremos bien...así que...asunto olvidado?--estrechándole la mano--

- Esta bien, asunto olvidado..-dándole la mano--mañana mismo me pondré la blusa, que esta preciosa

- Si verdad, pues bueno Sakura espero que seamos buenas amigas, aun que solo estaré una semana aquí, me gustaría que nos tratáramos mas, que dices...amigas?'-pregunto sonriente

- Amigas---a Sakura le entusiasmo mucho la idea tener una amiga mujer iba a ser divertido, con Sasuke se divertía pero el era un chico así que no era lo mismo--bueno Ino te dejo para que desempaques, nos vemos a la hora de la cena, y gracias por la blusa...amiga--cerro la puerta sonriendo-

-Claro..."amiga" jajajajaja-- la ojiazul se acostó en la cama riéndose cínicamente--

* * *

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios, de verdad que me alegra mucho, espero que la historia se vaya agilizando, es que no quiero meter todo de golpe, pero bueno los dejo por que tengo que ir al Castillo de Chapultepec, y quede de verme con mis amigos, a ver sino me dejan jejeje.


	4. Una noticia mas, sentimientos al descubi

* * *

4.-Una noticia más, sentimientos al descubierto!!-

* * *

Al salir de la habitación de Ino, Sakura fue a su alcoba a darse una ducha, pero sin percatarse que no había cerrado bien la puerta de la entrada

-Creo que Ino y yo nos llevaremos bien, Sasuke-kun es genial pero ahora que estamos creciendo pues yo...bueno... Ino será una buena amiga, si ya decía yo que no podía ser mala--decía mientras las gotas calientes de agua corrían por su cuerpo--

Cuando termino, se coloco una toalla en el cuerpo y otra en el cabello, salio del baño, pero no se percató que alguien había entrado a su cuarto...

- Sakura!!!, Sakura donde demonios te metiste??-preguntaba la personita mientras entraba a la habitación de la pelirosa--

- Sasuke-kun!!!!!--dijo sorprendida dándose la vuelta, un poco sonrojada-

- Sakura!!??, yo lo sintió mucho, en verdad no sabía que...---pero se detuvo al observar el cuerpo de Sakura, si Ino había cambiado, Sakura no se quedaba atrás, y era cierto ella siempre había sido linda pero ahora, su cuerpo era mucho mejor, se golpeo mentalmente por pensar eso de su amiga--

-Sasuke-kun...que haces aquí??-pregunto sonrojada y algo incómoda-

-Bueno, yo, bueno mi madre nos mando llamar, nos espera en el despacho, y yo venia a visarte--ya menos nervioso--

-Ahorita bajo, espérame afuera por favor--le dijo apenada, mientras se volteaba--

-Eh?...ahhh si claro yo ya me iba...te espero afuera--salio rápidamente--

Y si bien, Sakura no estaba tan descubierta, la toalla se pegaba perfectamente a su cuerpo, dejando ver, un cuerpo bien formado y esbelto para sus escasos 13 años, cuando termino de vestirse y arreglarse salio de se habitación encontrándose con Sasuke, que estaba sentado en las escaleras...

-Sakura...yo, lo de hace un rato...yo quería...bueno...-trataba de hablar, pero solamente tartamudeaba--

-No te preocupes, no fue nada, ya olvídalo--trato de calmarlo, aun que ella estaba en las mismas--Vamos será mejor que nos demos prisa--así que los dos bajaron rápidamente las escaleras...

Mientras tanto en el despacho, ya los esperaban la madre y el padre de Sasuke, y un muchacho como de unos 22 años

-Crees que será lo correcto?--preguntaba a su marido afligida la madre del pelinegro--

-Si, ya sabes que mi salud no esta muy bien, y el necesita prepararse para lo que suceda-le respondio firmemente a su esposa-

-Pues espero que lo entienda--dio un suspiro y volteó a la puerta que se abria-...mira ya llegaron

-Ahora para que nos citaron, que sorpresita nos darán esta vez?--pregunto con sarcasmo, mientras se cruzaba de brazos desganadamente--

-Sasuke, tu madre y yo hemos platicado sobre toda la situación, yo ya estoy grande y pues mi salud no anda del todo bien, así que necesitas aprender más cosas sobre mis negocios y hacerte cargo de algunas empresas, para que te vayas acostumbrando---lo miro seriamente mientras se levantaba de su asiento--

-Que quieres decir?--mostraba su mismo tono frio pero con algo de curiosidad-

-Tu padre y yo, hemos acordado que iras a Inglaterra para que estudies y te hagas cargo de la empresa allá--dijo tajantemente la señora--

-Que??, yo no quiero irme, además aquí hay muy buenas escuelas yo puedo ir a cualquiera, además con quien voy a estar?-el muchacho trataba de dar excusas, aun que muy tontas--

-Sabes que no puedes cambiar nuestras dediciones, eres el único que puede seguir con los negocios que tengo, al menos por ahora ya que tu y Sakura algún día tendrán que hacer crecer la familia---dijo enérgicamente mientras volteaba a ver a Sakura quien estaba muy sonrojada y con la mirada baja--y el acompañante no es problema, ya me eh encargado de eso--señalando al hombre que los acompañaba--

-Buenas tardes, mi nombre es Hatake Kakashi, y seré su consejero, yo lo acompañare hasta Inglaterra y estaré para lo que necesite--dijo amablemente un muchacho muy apuesto de unos 27 años,a unq ue parecia estar un poco despistado-

-Cuanto tiempo, uno años dos cuantos?-pregunto secamente,sin prestarle atención a Hatake como sino le importara--

- 5 años, o un poco más, hasta que estés bien preparado--le dijo su padre calmadamente-

-Hmp...como quieras, aquí tú das las ordenes no??...Sakura vamonos-- lo miró friamente y se dirigió hacia la salida, esperando a que la pelirrosa lo siguiera como siempre--

-Sakura, espera un momento también tenemos que platicar contigo...a solas--dijo mirando a Sasuke, este solo se fue sin decir nada--

-Sakura...tu sabes por que estas aquí, se que tu no deseas casarte con mi hijo, pero es necesario, y te escogimos por que eres de una de las mejores familias del país, bueno aparte por loq ue tu ya sabes--el señor se referia a las deudas de su familia, Sakura solo frunció el ceño- y hasta ahora has tenido una buena educación, pero al igual que Sasuke tendrás que ir aprendiendo las labores de una mujer Uchiha, así que de ahora en adelante irás a una escuela privada-

-Escuela privada??, aquí o en otro país?--pregunto tímidamente--

-En el país, no es necesario que viajes, pero tendrás que irte acostumbrando, desde ahora las cosas cambian, Sasuke no estará aquí, y tu tendrás una educación mas estricta, entiendes?-le contesto la madre de Sasuke,e n su mismo tono serio y superior-

-Y en que consiste la educación de la nueva escuela?, los profesores privados me han enseñado muy bien, dicen que estoy más preparada que una chica de algún colegio normal--les dijo orgullosamente--

-Sabemos que eres una experta en literatura, arte, matemáticas, idiomas...pero en la vida, las mujeres necesitamos más que eso...así que aprenderás a comportarte, te enseñaran, clases de actuación, aprenderás a caminar correctamente, prepararás el té, y muchas cosas más para señoritas, además de tus clases regulares--le respondio la señora Uchiha cruzada de brazos-

-Sasuke partirá el lunes hacia Inglaterra, así que tus clases también comenzarán ese día , es todo puedes retírate-- el padre de Sasuke concluyó mientras cogia un libro y dejaba de ver a la ojiverde--

-Como diga...-- Sakura bajo la mirada y salio--

Cuando Sakura salió no encontró a Sasuke así que se dispuso a irse a su habitación, pero en el camino se encontró con Ino...

-Sakura!, que estas haciendo?--le dijo sonriente y abrazandola --

-Los padres de Sasuke nos mandaron llamar--contestó sin muchas ganas--

-Y para que?--la rubia si que era chismosa,le preguntó dejando de abrazarla--

-Pues verás, Sasuke se irá el lunes a Inglaterra, a seguir con sus estudios, y yo tendré que tomar nuevas clases en un colegio privado--le dijo algo acongojada la pelirrosa-

- "Que Sasuke se ira??, eso si que debo evitarlo"..Ohh que pena, pero no estés triste verás que regresa pronto--Ino, en vez de confortar a Sakura, le decía esas cosas con tal de sacarle más información--

-Pues si es mucho tiempo, 5 años o hasta que termine sus estudios, así que estaré sola en ese tiempo-apretó parte de su sueter nerviosamente-

-No seas tonta me tendrás a mí, o que...no somos amigas??--le dijo guiñándole un ojo--

-Gracias Ino...me disculpas tengo que ir a mi habitación a preparar unas cosas para mi lección de lieteratura-le sonrió mientras caminaba-

-Si claro, nos vemos al rato...--agito su mano, en forma de despedida mientras Sakura se iba--Maldita sea, justo cuando estaba tan cerca de Sasuke el se tiene que ir!-Ino maldijo al aire, sus planes no estabn resultando-

Mientras tanto, cuando Sakura se disponía a entrar a su habitación, encontró sentado en su cama a Sasuke...

-No te parece gracioso??--le dijo mirando hacia la ventana, antes de que ella le dijera algo--

-Sasuke-kuen...Que? que es gracioso?--alzo una ceja confundida--

-Ya cuando te estaba tomando cariño, tengo que irme--dejó de mirar la ventana para ver a Sakura--

-Sasuke-kun como siempre eres gracioso--le dijo, mientras se sentaba a su lado--

-Quieres que te diga un secreto?--miro sus manos-

-Un secreto? Cuál?-lo miró curiosa,-

-Hay una chica, dulce, tierna, simpática, bonita, graciosa que me agrada demasiado, y no quiero separarme de ella, y menos ahora que la eh encontrado...--aun la miraba a los ojos, y eso a Sakura la ponia sumamente nerviosa-

-"Ino..."-pensó tristemente-- Ahhh si??, y quien es esa chica...Ino?--pregunto con desgano--

-Noooo como crees, ella es todo lo contrario..., agresiva, tonta, y fea, me refiero a una pequeña molestia que siempre me ah acompañado, pero que hasta este momento la eh encontrado..eres tu Sakura--la miro directo a los ojos--

-Sasuke-kun...yo?--preguntó nerviosa y muy tímida--

-Y es tonto, por que no me atrevía a decirte nada, y cuando mis padres nos djireron que estábamos comprometidos, me sentí extraño, pero no te preocupes yo respeto nuestra mistad y...bueno olvida lo que te dije quieres?--le contestó mirando hacia las ventanas-

--abrazando a Sasuke--Yo...Sasuke-kun, yo te quiero mucho, muchísimo, más que aun simple amigo, pero pensé que tú no querías nada de compromisos conmigo-us sojos la estaban traicionando de un momento a otro lloraria-

-Y yo pensé que tu no querías comprometerte conmigo--le dijo mientras la separaba de el suavemente-

-Sasuke-kun no quiero que te vallas, no ahora que...no quiero, no te vallas por favor...--lo miró mientras su ojos se llenaban de lagrimas-

-Sabes que siempre estoy en desacuerdo con lo que dicen mis padres, pero creo que ahora tienen razón, algún día yo tendré que hacerme caso de los negocios, y tengo que aprender, además tu también tienes que prepararte ,para cuando tu y yo...--Sasuke no continuo , el no acostumbraba decirle cosas "lindas" a nadie y menos a Sakura, era verdad la quería pero parte de el la repelía como teflón--Sakura de ahora en adelante nuestras vidas tomaran caminos deferentes, pero ya verás que cuando regrese esos caminos se juntaran.--la miro profundamente-

-Sasuke-kun prométeme que...no te olvidaras de mi...por que yo...siempre, todos los días te recordaré--le dijo llorando--

-Nunca me olvidare de ti...eres la persona mas molesta que eh conocido, será difícil encontrar a otra como tu--le acarició suavemente el cabello--

-sonrió--Te quiero Sasuke-kun...--dedicándole una sonrisa--

-Sakura...gracias...gracias por sentir algo lindo y sincero por mi...--la brazo y ella a el—

Pero ninguno de los dos se percató que alguien desde la puerta los observaba--

-Maldita frentona, quien se cree ella, para quitarme lo que es mío, yo lo conozco desde antes que ella, además que demonios es eso de que están comprometidos?'-dijo con odio tanto en sus palabras como en sus ojos azules-

-Que estas haciendo Ino?-preguntó una voz a su espalda-

-Naruto!!...nada que te importe, vete que no ves que me estas molestando...--le dijo d emal moda a su primo-

-Yo que tu no espiaría a las personas, puedes escuchar cosas que te hagan enojar, y ya ves que cuando eso pasa te pones mas fea de lo que estas...mejor deja ya tu jueguito--el dijo algo fastidiado--

-De que rayos estas hablando?--lo miró fulminantemente--

-Te conozco desde niños, eres doble cara, con la gente que quieres agradar te comportas linda y amable, pero realmente eres una víbora, y de una vez te lo advierto si planeas lago le diré a mi tío-la miro desafiante-

-No me hagas reír--lo miró burlonamente- con tus tonterías...además no te creerá dime...a quien preferiría a su linda y tierna hijita o al huérfano de su sobrino, al cual cuida por lastima. ehh?', dime...--lo miro retadoramente--

--tomándola por los hombros hasta dejarla contra la pared--Solo te lo advierto Ino, ya no engañarás a las personas, me escuchaste nunca más...-

-Ahhh ya se lo que te pasa primito...te gusta la frentona esa verdad??, niégamelo, si se te nota a simple vista jajajaja--se reía cínicamente--

-Ya cállate!!, crees que todos somos como tu, y ya te lo advertí--soltándola, y yéndose--

-Maldito, tu también pagaras--dijo mientras se sobaba cerca de donde Naruto la había agarrado--

* * *

Hola a todos, espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, mil gracias por sus comentarios se los agradezco de todo corazón, espero que la historia siga siendo de su agrado, y la sigan apoyando. 

xoxo


End file.
